The present invention relates to an open type vehicle such as a motorcycle, bicycle or scooter provided with an illuminating lamp means particularly for securing the safe driving thereof at sunset or night.
A vehicle such as motorcycle, bicycle or scooter is often driven at sunset or night while illuminating a head light to secure safety of the front portion. The bicycle is equipped with a reflecting plate at a rear portion of the bicycle body so that a vehicle such as automobile running behind the bicycle can discriminate the existence of the bicycle and maintain a proper distance between the vehicle and the bicycle for the sake of safety. The motorcycle is provided with a numberplate lamp or flasher lamp at the rear portion thereof for the same purpose.
Furthermore, with respect to a motorcycle such as a police motorcycle, a rider wears a jacket, to a back portion of which is applied a V-type fluorescent light reflecting band so that the existence of the police motorcycle is discriminated by vehicles driving behind the same.
As described above, conventional motorcycles or bicycles are equipped with rear light reflecting plates or other like members or means so that vehicles running behind the motorcycle or bicycle can discriminate the existence thereof for securing safe driving.
However, it will be said that these conventional members or means attached to the motorcycles or bicycles cannot sufficiently attain their functions for discriminating the existence of motorcycles or bicycles with respect to the vehicles running behind them. Furthermore, the V-type fluorescent light reflecting jacket of the rider on a police motorcycle can attain its function only by reflecting the light from the vehicle running behind the police motorcycle and, accordingly, this function will not be attained in a case where the vehicle running behind the police motorcycle is not equipped with a lighting means.